


Stolen Kisses (In the Room of Requirement)

by Robottko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gryffindor John, M/M, Potterlock, Ravenclaw Sherlock, Room of Requirement, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: sherlock and John accidentally swapping hogwarts ties and then one of them is really shy about it and wants to take it off but the other one is really proud because he's wanted to show their relationship off so he shows the tie off to anyone who will listen to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses (In the Room of Requirement)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill on tumblr.

John had never meant to take the kissing so far, but when one is caught up with snogging Sherlock Holmes in the Room of Requirement, one’s sense of time is completely lost. 

"Oh god." John groaned, looking at his watch. "We’re going to be late for lunch!"

"Mmm, I ate dinner yesterday." Sherlock mumbled against John’s chest, where he had just began to unbutton the white shirt, ties flung off long before. "I could go a couple of days."

"Oh, no you don’t." John replied, guiding Sherlock’s face up to his, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips before scooting away to button up his shirt. "You need to eat."

"Eating is dull." Sherlock replied, though he began to button up his shirt as well, grabbing a tie and sliding it on quickly, not even bothering to make sure it was straight. "You’re far more interesting."

"Thanks, love." John laughed, grabbing the other tie and putting it on, running a hand through his hair as if to tame it, before opening the door to the Room of Requirement."

They made their way down to the Great Hall, knuckles brushing as they went. No matter how badly he wanted to, he didn’t reach out and grab Sherlock’s hand, not wanting to scare the other off. He knew Sherlock took pride in his solitary status, but he wanted nothing more than to show off how lucky he was. 

They entered the Great Hall at the same time, splitting off to join their house tables. Piling food on his plate, John sat down to eat, choosing a spot where he could watch Sherlock do the same. 

The whispering wasn’t noticeable at first. John was quite used to whispering as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Girls would follow him everywhere, whispering as they went. However, the whispering spread to the other Houses, and soon John was curious. 

"What’s going on?" He asked Moran, who happened to be a beater on the Quidditch team with him. Moran just smirked at him, taking a bite of sandwich. John rolled his eyes, jumping slightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, grinning when he saw Greg, Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

"Hey mate. What’s up?" John asked.

"Thought I should let you know, you’re wearing a Ravenclaw tie." Greg said, skipping over social pleasantries. "And Sherlock is wearing a Gryffindor one."

John’s eyes widened, and he looked down to see the blue-and-bronze tie that was wrapped messily around his neck. 

"Thanks!" John said, jumping up from his spot, and walking quickly to the Ravenclaw table. Sherlock was in a heated discussion with a few of his housemates, and didn’t see John coming over.

"Really?" A Ravenclaw boy sneered. "Did you steal your tie from a Gryffindor? I mean, I can’t imagine anyone actually swapping with you."

"It was an accident." Sherlock said, his face red. 

"Sure it was." A girl chimed in, rolling her eyes. "You just want us to believe that someone likes you like that."

"Someone does." John snapped from behind Sherlock. The entire Great Hall hushed, turning to look at the scene. "Don’t be rude."

"Watson!" A Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team said cheerfully. "You’ve decided to join the Ravenclaw house, huh?"

"Nope." John flashed Sherlock’s tie that was on his neck. "Accidentally swapped with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sherlock breathed, looking up at John. John met his eyes nervously, worried that Sherlock would be mad at him. Instead of looking annoyed, Sherlock looked thrilled, and he jumped up, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. 

A few catcalls stared up, and a voice that sounded suspiciously like Greg’s called out “finally!” John laughed into the kiss.

"Shall I give you back your tie?" John asked when they broke away. Sherlock beamed back at him.

"No." He said, twirling the red-and-gold between his fingers. "I think I’ll show off for a little while longer."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://robottko.tumblr.com/) for more ficlets, funny cats, and to appease the internet overlords


End file.
